1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm accessories, and more particularly, to firearm slide cover plate assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearms are mostly utilized by law enforcement, sport enthusiasts, and private owners for target and game. While participating in sport or especially during moments of self-defense, it is desirable to manually cycle the firearm to load the firearm chamber with a cartridge for quick firing, and rapid succession. In most semi-automatic firearms that have an enclosed striker assembly, it is necessary to load the chamber, especially after inserting a magazine. However, prior art firearm slide cover plates cannot be grasped since they typically are flush and do not protrude from the firearm's slide.
There are no similar wing and riders with gripping means to the best of applicant's knowledge to facilitate manually cycling the firearm to load the firearm chamber, especially after inserting the magazine.